


Nocaute

by sunflowersutra



Category: Choque de Cultura (Web Series), Falha de Cobertura, TV Quase
Genre: Boxer AU, Fluffy, M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-15 20:29:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17535707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflowersutra/pseuds/sunflowersutra
Summary: Sem muitas perspectivas, Maurílio acabou aceitando a vaga de sparring em uma academia de artes marciais recém aberta e fora designado para auxiliar os treinos da estrela da casa - ninguém menos que Júlio César Fagundes Júnior.





	Nocaute

Quando fora chamado para treinar na academia de luta do Craque Daniel, Julinho pensou um pouco a respeito. Embora o empresário e comentarista de esportes fosse conhecido por seu gênio complicado e pouco confiável e, principalmente, por seus projetos que raramente davam algum sucesso, a ideia de ter seu nome atrelado a um ex-esportista poderia ser boa para sua carreira no esporte, afinal, embora tivesse ganhado alguns campeonatos de luta no Jacarepaguá Tênis Clube durante a juventude, nunca tivera realmente a oportunidade de largar seu trabalho como motorista de van para se dedicar exclusivamente aos ringues - e a proposta de Craque Daniel de ajuda de custo tornaria aquilo possível. Por mais que amasse sua Sprinterzinha, aquele era seu sonho desde moleque. Precisava correr atrás disso antes que estivesse velho demais para ter qualquer chance de entrar em uma competição que não fosse do clube da terceira idade.

E foi assim que aceitou a proposta de ter um empresário caloteiro e treinar na academia dele, no centro da cidade do Rio de Janeiro.

 

*******

 

Aquela já era a terceira vez que sua Kombi apresentava algum problema no motor devido ao uso de peças customizadas que Maurílio criava para incrementar sua branquinha. O veredicto do mecânico, porém, era o que mais lhe assustava. O conserto da kombi ficaria mais caro do que a quantia que geralmente sobrava de sua renda com o trabalho de transporte de atores. Sem a kombi funcionando perfeitamente, ficaria mais difícil ainda pegar serviços.

Não havia muita escolha senão procurar um novo serviço até que conseguisse colocar tudo em ordem. Ao comentar a situação com a avó, logo soube de uma vaga em uma locadora de filmes do bairro e, como um amante da sétima arte, logo foi atrás do dono da locadora e aceitou a proposta. Entretanto, o emprego não lhe pagava bem e, em menos de duas semanas, começou a procurar algum serviço noturno para que pudesse compor melhor sua renda - algo que, de preferência, não envolvesse nenhum tipo de esquema de pirâmide.

E foi assim que seu destino se cruzou com o de Julinho da Van. No emprego noturno. Sem muitas perspectivas, Maurílio acabou aceitando a vaga de sparring em uma academia de artes marciais recém aberta e fora designado para auxiliar os treinos da estrela da casa - ninguém menos que Júlio César Fagundes Júnior.

 

*******

 

Trabalhar com Julinho não era fácil. Se já não bastasse o fato de que Maurílio era um grandíssimo peso pena e Julinho um lutador de grande porte, o rapaz da Taquara parecia unir sua facilidade em nocautear alguém com comentários ácidos e flertes inesperados que hora faziam Maurílio corar e, outras, desejar que pudesse nocautear o boxeador de cachos loiros. 

Por outro lado, era comum que o moreno se pegasse admirando o outro de um jeito que ele mesmo não gostava muito. Adorava a forma que Julinho franzia a expressão enquanto golpeava a speed ball, alternando entre socos diretos e cruzados. Ou como ainda que estivesse usando um protetor bucal, seus lábios pareciam ser extremamente macios - talvez pudesse ser até um  dos mais doces lábios que Maurílio queria ter beijado.

E logo se censurava. Não estava ali para se apaixonar pelo lutador e sim, para ganhar o dinheiro que precisava para consertar sua branquinha - e o mais rápido possível, afinal, as contas já começavam a formar uma pilha na sua mesa de jantar e nem os empréstimos que fazia com a irmã iriam privá-lo de ter seu gás cortado muito em breve.

Entretanto, era difícil não se apaixonar quando o homem de cachos loiros entrava no ringue, com um sorriso no rosto e olhava para ele, no canto.

_ “Vê se não faz merda hoje, hein, Palestrinha” _ , proferia, toda vez, antes de colocar o protetor bucal e estender-lhe as mãos para que Maurílio apertasse suas luvas.

  
  


*******

 

Os olhos de Maurílio estavam fixos no rosto de Julinho, porém, o boxeador sabia que sua mente não estava ali. Conhecia aquela cara.  O palestrinha tinha uma grande facilidade de se distrair e, por mais que achasse adorável a forma que ele mordia o lábio inferior enquanto se perdia em pensamentos quaisquer, precisava que Maurílio mudasse aquela postura. Estavam chegando os campeonatos regionais de boxe e não podia perder o foco no treinamento, afinal, sua estadia naquela academia que ele havia aprendido a amar estava em jogo e, se quisesse ser menos egoísta, o emprego de Maurílio também, afinal, desde que tivera uma conversa acalorada com o Craque Daniel em relação ao seu futuro de atleta, Julinho estava tentando ao máximo se manter na linha e fazer tudo  o que podia para não atrair ainda mais a fúria do empresário - especialmente depois que o homem havia ameaçado demitir Maurílio, uma vez que o rendimento de Julinho parecia ter caído desde que o moreno do Méier fora contratado.

De uma forma estranha, a ideia de treinar com outra pessoa que não fosse Maurílio dos Anjos, que tinha um belo sorriso carismático para compensar a falta de conhecimento no esporte, parecia completamente irreal para ele.

E fora no impulso que Julinho da Van errou o golpe de propósito acertando, em cheio, o nariz de Maurílio, que caiu para trás, visivelmente abalado com o golpe, enquanto seu nariz começava a sangrar e seus olhos estavam fechados.

_ “Puta merda, dodói, desculpa…” _ , proferiu, exasperado, enquanto arrancava o fecho das luvas com a boca e se ajoelhava ao lado do moreno.  _ “Cê tá bem?” _ , murmurou, em vão, levantando a cabeça de Maurílio com cuidado e arrancando um pedaço da regata de malha fina para limpar todo aquele sangramento.

_ “Porra, Julinho”, _ disse  outro, ainda meio zonzo.

“Nem para desviar de um soco merda desses, hein Palestrinha”, respondeu Julinho, tentando trazer um toque de humor pra situação. _ “Deixa eu te ajudar, bora lá pegar um gelo pra colocar aí”. _

Embora não fosse alguém necessariamente religioso, a única coisa que Julinho não queria, naquele momento, era ter quebrado o nariz do moreno que ele gostava.


End file.
